Regina's Happy Ending
by Halo1985
Summary: Canon up to episode 2x16, then AU. Gold brings back the Stable boy so Regina will forget all about killing Snow and getting her son back. So Neal, Henry and Emma can be one big happy family. Few problems though, Emma realizes she has feelings for Regina, and Henry realizes how much he will miss his mother if she leaves. Is Daniel really Regina's true love. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

Regina's Happy Ending

Emma stormed into Gold shop yelling and waving her arms wildly.

"Something wrong, dearie?" Gold smiled at the blonde.

"What the hell did you do?" Emma yelled getting within an inch of Gold's face. "How in the hell did you bring him back here?

"You mean the stable boy?"

"Who else would I mean?"

"Yes, I thought you would be happy to have Regina out of your hair. Now you, Neil, and Henry can be a real family. Without the constant fear that Regina will try to get him back. I put a little fail-safe in the stable boy, he will want nothing to do with Henry and so Regina will forget all about my grandson."

"Neal and I are never getting back together, and Regina would never give up on Henry."

"Oh I think I know her a little better than you. Trust me, now that she has her true love back. She will do anything to keep him. Everyone wins; Snow has nothing to fear anymore just like you asked. You and Neal can have Henry. Even the Evil Queen will get her happily ever after."

"If you could bring him back at any time, why didn't you?"

"I had my reasons."

"You needed her to be the Evil Queen, to get your son back."

"Very perceptive."

"How could you do this to Henry, she is his Mother?"

"Last time I checked Henry hated her, and you're his Mother. The boy will get over it. He has you and Neal he doesn't need her."

"You're the real monster. You turned her into what she became didn't you?"

"She chose her own path; I never forced her to do anything."

Emma left slamming the pawnshop door behind her, leaving Gold standing slightly stunned, and shaking his head. Last time he does something out of the goodness in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

Henry and Emma sat in Emma's bug outside Regina house. Watching as Regina and Daniel clung to each other kissing and laughing.

"Mom, why are we spying on Regina? This is weird to watch."

"You said the last time Daniel came back; he was evil and tried to kill you. We have to make sure he won't hurt anyone this time."

"I don't think I have ever seen her smile that much. She looks happy huh," Henry whispered sadly.

"Yeah kid, she seems happy."

"She looks younger."

"Yeah"

"My Mom looks really pretty when she is in love, huh."

"I guess so."

"She doesn't even seem like my Mom anymore."

Regina looked up from her embrace with Daniel, and Emma and Henry quickly ducked down in their seats trying to hide from the brunette. Regina saw them and sauntered over to the car, and knocked on the window.

"Something I can help you with Ms. Swan?" Regina said with twinkle in her eyes and a real smile.

"Um I was just…"

"You know next time you spy on someone, maybe think about leaving the bug at home," tapping lightly on the glass. Regina voice was different slightly higher and softer. The words came out so sweet Emma could not believe Regina said them. "I think you are the only person who owns a yellow car in this town, let alone a Volkswagen." Emma was even more surprised that Regina did not insult her car. The brunette just sweetly smiled at her. "He won't hurt anyone come on, I will introduce him to you." Regina said the smile never leaving her face. Emma and Henry got out of the car and followed closely behind. Everyone went into Regina's houses. Emma and Henry sat down across from Regina and Daniel. The couples was holding hands and stealing glances.

"Daniel…" Regina took a deep breath. "I have someone very important for you to meet." Regina smiled at the man and then the little boy sitting next to Emma. "This is Henry, our son." Emma thought Regina was referring to her, when Regina said _our _son. Emma quickly realized Regina meant our as in her and Daniel. Daniel stood up and walked over to the boy looking down at him. Henry clutched Emma's and would not let go as the man looked him over.

"Son? You were pregnant?" A wide smile on his face, running a hand threw the boys hair as Henry leaned back trying to avoid Daniel's hand. He was still afraid of the man who chocked him in the stables.

"No I adopted him, while you were away. Ms. Swan gave birth to him."

"So he isn't mine." The man said looking confused then angry at Emma then back down to the boy. The smile on Regina's face quickly fell.

"I always told him about you. He grew up with the storied of his father, stories of you. Stories of what a brave kind man you were. The kind of man he wants to be." Daniel pulled Regina to her feet. "Excuse us; we will be just a moment." Daniel took Regina into another room. They spoke in hushed voices but Emma and Henry could hear everything.

"Regina, I don't want to raise anyone else's child." Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Remember the plan." Daniel kissed Regina check. "You and me, a small house with several children, our real children that I put inside you." Daniel smiled and rubbed the brunette's abdomen. Regina pushed his hand away and took a step back.

"He isn't anyone else's child he is our child."

"No honey he isn't, and he isn't even your child." Daniel took a step forward and looked into Regina's eyes. "Look, his mother is sitting in the other room. Regina darling I promise I will give you many more sons, our sons. Forget about this child. He doesn't need you, we will start are own family leave this boy alone. Let him go he has a mother. "

"I am his mother." Regina said with pleading eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the other room, Henry looked over to Emma. "So your Mom told you all about what a great guy, Daniel was huh."

"Yeah I always wanted to be a hero because of how she described him. Emma, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything kid."

"Now that she has him do you think she will stop loving me?"

"No kid your Mom loves you. She will never stop. You're Mom and I don't agree on much in this world but that we both agree on that."

"I guess that isn't what I meant. Do you think she will pick him over me, I mean I have been being kind of a jerk to her lately?" Leaning over Emma brushed the hair from the boys head

"It's not about picking kid, your Mom can love both of you can't she."

"I don't think he likes me very much."

"It's probably a lot for him to take, being brought here. Seeing Regina after all this time, finding out she adopted a son." Regina and Daniel walked into the room.

"Emma can I please have a word with Henry alone." Regina said sadly, the smile that was on her face was gone and her eyes lost their spark. The mask she usually wore firmly in place. Emma stood up and fallowed Daniel into another room.

"Ms. Swan, can I ask you to do one thing for me."

"Sure." Emma shrugged and rolled her eyes at the taller man.

"Regina and I are planning on leaving in a few weeks, we will never be back. She needs a fresh start, we both do."

"Ok, what does that have to do with me?"

"Until we are gone would you and your son please stay away from us?" Emma stood there not being able to bring herself to believe what she was hearing. She snorted and looked the man in the eye.

"Never going to happen, she will never leave her son."

"He isn't her son Ms. Swan, he is your son. I have been here nearly two weeks. Two weeks, and this is the first time, I have met him. He lives with you, does he not? His real father is here too."

"How…did…Gold told you," Emma stuttered. Daniel nodded.

"I am asking you to keep him away from her until we are gone. She loves him very much, but she needs a fresh start, we all do, wouldn't you agree? I promise if you do this, she will never come back and try to take Henry away from you." Emma shook her head at the man's words.

"She will never…" Emma was cut off by Henry yelling in the other room. Emma and Daniel ran into the room.

"You never loved me."

"Henry, I do love you. I told you no matter what you think. No matter what anyone tells you I will always love you."

"Then why are you telling me goodbye."

"It's the best thing for everyone. You can be with your family. I just want you to be happy. You have Emma and Neil, you don't need me anymore. You haven't needed me for a very long time." Tears were streaming down the brunette's face.

"What's going on?" Emma said rushing over to her crying son as Daniel ran to Regina side wrapping her in a strong hug.

"Mom's leaving, forever."

"Henry…"

"You never loved me." Henry yelled and then ran out of the house. Emma ran after him, Regina tried to chase him too but Daniel held her back.

"Let him go."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read took the time to read this story and review/subscribe. I have never had so many subscribers for one chapter, it totally blew my mind, thank you all so much. I had a few people say Daniel was OOC. He was supposed to be. The Daniel Regina fell in love with is dead. The Daniel in my story is not the loving Stable Boy. Yes, he looks like him, and may even have his memories but it's all an illusion. Truth be told the 18 year old Regina died that day too. I got this idea after someone said if Daniel came back and Regina had to choose between Henry and Daniel who would she pick. In my head, I always knew without any doubt it would be Henry but that does not mean she won't struggle a bit beforehand. **

"Let him go Regina," Daniel said holding the brunette tightly.

"NO! He has to know how much I love him, no matter what anyone says he is my son. Daniel let me go, I have to talk to him he has to know." Regina pulled away but Daniel grabbed her arm pulling her back. Surprised at the force he used she looked down at his hand then back up into the blue eyes she loved so much. Now Daniel's striking blue eyes looked indistinguishably dim. He was different, not the man she fell in love with.

"Regina darling we talked about this. How it would be best for everyone involved if we just left. We can have the life we've always wanted; just you, me, and a ton of our own babies. That boy is selfish and doesn't care at all about you. Where was he when your mother died?"

"Enough, I am going to go find him take your hands off of me," Pulling her arm back. Regina's eyes narrowed, her voice was dangerously low, much like when she was the evil queen. Daniel took a step back surprised at her anger and he even seemed a little frightened of her darker side. She glared angrily at him and then ran after Emma and Henry. Daniel shook his head and followed her.

Henry ran until he felt like his chest was going to burst and then he keep running. He ran straight to Neal's room at Granny's banging on the door until his father opened it. When the door opened, Henry rushed into his arms, out of breath with tears streaming down his face. Neal looked the boy over worried that he was injured.

"She is leaving," Henry cried. Neal bent down doing his best to console the crying boy.

"Who's leaving?"

"My Mom," Henry said in-between sobs. As he said it, Emma came rushing up the stairs to his other side. Dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around the boy.

"Your Mom's right here." Neal patted Henry's back trying to comfort the crying boy looking up at Emma with confusion and anger.

"He means Regina, she is leaving with Daniel."

"It's ok buddy, you have us we're your family."

Regina stood at the end of the hall watching Henry embrace both of his biological parents. She heard Neal's words and watched Henry nod at him. Regina turned and walked away. Regina had her answer; she did not need to see anymore. The only one who seen her was Emma. Daniel was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, outside Grannies waiting for her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him, what you needed to?"

"No, you were right. He is with his real family."

"Come on let's get you home. I am sorry about all of this darling. From now on, I think it is best if you don't see any of them. I don't like how that boy treats you. I can't wait until we leave this terrible place and start over."

"He has every right to treat…"

"No he doesn't." Daniel wrapped his arms around Regina and pulled her in close. Kissing the top of her head and rubbing the small of her back.

"You don't understand." Regina pushed his hands away, tears streaming down her face. She shook her head and was unable to look at him.

"Understand what, the child you raised treats you like you're a despicable evil witch. He wanted absolute nothing to do with you until you told him you were leaving. Then he makes you feel guilty for wanting to move on. You can't spend the rest of your life locked away in that house. You will go crazy and I won't let it happen. Regina I found you completely alone, after your mother died. No one, not even your son bothered to see if you were ok. I hate Cora, but I also hate seeing you miserable. You were so lost and broken. Honey I never want to see you in that much pain again. Where was your son? Did anyone even ask if you were ok?"

"Daniel there is so much you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, please."

"I did horrible, unforgivable things to people. I am an evil witch."

"Never, no matter what anyone says you're still the girl I loved all those years ago."

"The girl you loved is dead."

"No she's not, you changed once, and you can change again. We can go back to before everything fell apart."

"You really think that is possible."

"Yes."

"I cursed an enter town and made my own son feel crazy. What kind of person does that? My own son looks at me like I am the Evil Queen. Now he thinks I don't even love him." Regina ran a shaky hand through her hair. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Honestly honey when you cast that curse the only one who seems miserable to me is you. You were all alone, no one loved you how very sad that must have been for you." Regina decided not to mention her 28-year long relationship with the heartless huntsman. In the back of her mind, she knew her long lost love would never approve of such a union. Daniel keep taking but Regina could only think about her sins and even thou Daniel said he would forgive her past indiscretions. She knew even he couldn't forgive her for somethings.

"Look around everyone life improved because of you. How can you possibly be evil?" Daniel said shaking Regina out of her musing.

"No one aged; they have those fancy toilet things, and now a Stable Boy can merry a Lady. You made a few mistakes; we will get through it together. I know the person I loved is it there and she can come back again."

"I made more than a few mistakes." Regina sighed.

"It's all in the past, were together now, and I promises I am going to take you away from this place and no one will ever hurt you again." Daniel and Regina walked back to her Mansion his arm never leaving her side, her head resting on his shoulder.

After comforting Henry, Emma ran after Regina who left abruptly. Wishing she could convince the brunette to come back, and that their kid needed all of his parents in his life, not just his bio ones. Emma only made it out side in time to see the happy couple waking away wrapped in each other's arms. Seeing Regina with Daniel make the blonde's skin boil. Emma could not explain why, but she could not stand Daniel. She told herself it was because it was all a trick, one more thing to fuck with the already fragile psyche of the former queen. Deep down she was starting to realize the truth. Why did it have to take seeing her nemesis happy to figure how much she cared about her and wanted to be the one that made Regina smile the way Daniel and Henry did.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina became a wreck over the next week. Daniel was slowly proving he was not the man she had fallen in love with. Constantly commenting on what she needed to change, or how she never would have done something before. Regina knew he was different he acted almost like Leopold did when they were married. She was different too but after so much time feeling unloved and forgotten. She didn't even care anymore. If he wanted her to change, she would for him. She would do her best to be the young sweet thing he loved so deeply. Nevertheless, before they left Regina decided, she would do one final act of rebellion and contact Emma. She needed to make sure Henry would be taken care. She knew he would be furious but she didn't care.

Regina set up a secret meeting with Emma down by the peer. Regina had planned to simply walk up and hand the blonde-haired woman a check, but of course, Emma had other ideas. The woman could never make anything simple for her. Regina handed the Emma check and turned to walk away.

"What is this?" Emma stood there staring at the check.

"I wanted to make sure Henry would be well taken care of."

"I don't need your money."

"Take it; keep it for when he gets into an Ivy League College. We both know he will."

"Regina, he doesn't need money, he needs you. He needs his mother."

Taking a deep breath, Regina walked up to the blonde. "Now he has her." Emma could tell saying the words deeply wounded the other woman. Emma stood, uncomfortably shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Emma knew she had to fix this or the other woman would be gone forever.

"You're his mother to; or what, since tall, dark, and annoying walked back into your life did you forget that?"

"In all my days, I will never, ever forget about my son. For once, I am doing the right thing. Henry deserves so much better than me. I didn't realize that until I saw him with you and Neal."

"Regina your just taking the easy way out by saying that. "

"I saw you together, you're a real family something I never could give my son." Regina turned to walk away.

"You know he isn't real," the blonde's words stopped Regina dead in her tracks. "He is just some magic trick of Gold's. Do you really think the real Daniel would ever ask you to choose him over your own child?"

"It's real enough," Regina whispered.

"You're pathetic;" the words stung but Regina refused to look at the blonde-haired woman. "To think there was a time I was actually jealous of you." Regina turned to see an angry blonde inches from her face.

"Little Miss Savior, jealous of the Evil Queen. Don't make me laugh Ms. Swan."

"I never saw you as the Evil Queen Regina. A bitchy, pain in my ass Mayor yes, but I never saw you as the Evil Queen. You have always been Regina, Henry's Mother, to me."

"Really, that's why you said he wasn't my son when you thought I killed the cricket, and wouldn't even let me have him for a night."

"You want the truth; I didn't want him to go home to you because I was scared."

"I would never have hurt…"

Emma cut Regina off, "I never thought you would hurt him. I was scared I couldn't be half the Mom you were. I was afraid of losing him."

"Ms. Swan, Henry adores you."

"Let me finish, you never let me get a word in edge wise." Emma started pacing back and forth. "The thing is I am not the person everyone wants me to be. I no hero and I have no clue how to be a good Mom. I never had a Mom, so how can someone who never had a family possibly raise a kid as well as Ms. Perfect Regina Mills. I can never be as good or perfect as you."

"I have been called a lot of things in my life but, never perfect."

"Can I finish," Emma yelled, and Regina nodded. "You're a lot to live up to lady, and I try but I am not you. Seriously, last week the kid had fucken dynamite. I don't think you ever left him alone lone enough to get a hold of heavy explosives. Oh and who took them a way little, Ms. Freaken perfect." Regina inwardly smiled at the blonde's words, not even Daniel called her perfect. He was still deeply in love with the girl she used to be not the woman she had become.

"It was my fault he had the dynamite, he never would have tried to blow up the well in the first place if I hadn't been so desperate for his love. Just another reason why I should leave," Regina whispered the last part but Emma heard it just the same.

"No, you shouldn't," Emma stopped "He could have blown himself up, but he didn't because you stopped him. He has 6 parental figures now, yet you're the only one who stopped the kid from..." Emma stooped stared Regina down. It is not just the dynamite it's everything. I have no idea what I am doing I am drowning.

"Ms. Swan I am sure you will do just fine."

"No I won't because guess what, I am not the only mother that kid has, and I am not going to let you walk out of his life. Trust me; I know what it is like to be tossed aside by people. I have been my whole life. I am not just going to let you do it to our son not without a fight."

"Emma I am not tossing Henry aside, I am giving him what he always dreamed of, you and his father."

"Sometimes people think they want something, they think it's their dream until one day they fall asleep and the dream they prayed for turns out to be a nightmare."

"Deep, Ms. Swan did you practice that little speech."

"Shut up, you're not the only one who ever had a fucked up childhood."

"I never said I did."

"You didn't have to. I met Cora, the bitch tried to rip my heart out."

"She is quit found of that."

"Any way my point was when I was little I had a family a real family."

"Is this going somewhere?" Regina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Until I was three, I had a family. They had their own kids and sent me back." Emma had tears in her eyes. Regina stood silently a mask of indifference on her face. "No matter what fucked up shit you did, I never thought you would do that to him."

"I am not sending him back, I am giving him his best change and that happens to be with you."

"No your wrong Regina, I hated you for so long until I realized why I disliked you so much. I hated you for being everything I wasn't, you know that."

"You mean evil, cruel, untrusted worthy, and manipulative." The brunette rattled off some of her less noble qualities.

"No, you were the parent I could never have been, a single mom, who ran a whole town and still made it home in time to make their kid dinner and check his homework. Not to mention you looked amazing while doing it. You're strong and brilliant and so much more than what everyone thinks or gives you credit for." For a second Emma smiles, the same way she did when they had first met. The same lonely eyes staring her down begging for something Regina wasn't aware of at the time. Nervously the blonde's hands were shoved into the pockets of her coat. Suddenly Regina had the image of a scared awkward woman wanting a home and family. Emma had always wanted them to be a family. Seeing the blonde in a whole new light, scared Regina to her core. Yes she had wished for love, for someone to truly love her and accept her but she never though in a million years that person would be Emma Swan. The list of reason why it could never work flashed in Regina mind. Shaking her head, Regina turned and practically ran, but Emma was faster and managed to side step and get in front of the older woman.

"Emma I can't…we can't have that talk… not now, not ever do you understand." Grabbing the brunette's hand Emma figured this was her last chance.

"Regina listen to me, I need to tell you something before you leave."

"I have heard enough." Pulling her hand away, Regina stormed off. Emma collapsed at a nearby bench shaking her head in disbelief. She had been so close to telling Regina the truth and now she was going to be out of her life forever. A year ago she had wished for this. The infuriating Mayor, to be out of her hair forever. Now all she wanted was for the brunette to feel something for her other than contempt.

"You sure know how to fuck up your life Swan," Emma said as she full broke down tear streaming down her face.

**AN: I was planning for this to only be a two shot but if you guys like where this story is going let me know, either review or PM and if people want me to continue then I will. If not this is where the story ends. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: OK everyone, thank you to everyone who took the time to read/review/subscribe, blew me away. I hope this story can live up to the expectations. My two shot may turn into a 5-6 chapter story but not much more. I really didn't think anyone would even read this story but you guys did and I hope this chapter isn't terrible. I wrote it, then rewrote it, then gave up. Then went back, to the original. So here you go. **_

"_Regina my love, you look stunning." Strolling over to the bed Emma stood in front of Regina naked. Leaning down, Emma's strong toned arms surrounded Regina in a tight embrace. Emma started kissing the older woman's jaw line, than she moved to her pulse points. Regina's breath caught in her throat. Regina sat back a content smile on her face as the blonde kissed her and whispered her name repeatedly. Emma voice was sensual, soft and Regina thought she had never heard anything as beautiful as Emma whispering her name._

Sitting up in the bed, Regina looked down to Daniel sleeping next to her; suddenly feeling ill, she rushed to the bathroom. Shaking her head Regina tried in vain to get the image of the sheriff out of her head. Not only had she made Emma gorgeous in her dream, she also had an unusual vocabulary. Clearly, the real Emma was nothing like her fantasy counterpart. Regina splashed water on her face. This was not the first time she had dreamt of Emma.

The dreams had started shortly after the blonde fell through the portal. At the time, Regina had assumed it was the residual effect of the blonde-haired woman's touch restarting her magic. Regina had hoped that having Daniel back in her life would end the awful dream she had come to consider nightmares and for a while, they had stopped. Until the night on the pier when Regina saw the longing in Emma's eyes that she had been feeling for far too long. _This cannot be happening; I curse a whole world for that man, now all I can think about is Snow White's daughter. _

Daniel came up, and wrapped his arms around Regina from behind and kissed her on the neck. She tensed under his arms and pushed him away. "Dear I don't feel very well." Regina put her hand to her head.

"You will feel better once we leave this place and start a family. That way you can be the mother you always dreamed of being."

"I am a Mother." Regina hated hearing Daniel talk about her like the last 10 years didn't mean anything. The man sounded like a broken record and it was all getting to be too much.

"Honey how many times do I have to say it, that boy was never your son. You may have clothed and feed him but he never really loved you. Not the way our children will." Daniel leaned in to kiss the brunette, but Regina took a step back and put her hand on his chest.

"I think I am going to be sick, I need you to leave please." Regina pushed Daniel out of the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. Daniel was everything she had always wanted, yet having him finally with her sill left her with an Emma sized hole in her heart. Rubbing her temples, she reminded herself of all the reason it could never work. She told herself she was happy with Daniel finally they were going to have the life she could only dream of.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck no," Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in utter disbelief at Emma.

"Ruby, here me out, I just want to prove that Daniel is a shady dude. You don't have to sleep with him or anything."

"Have you lost your mind? No, no, no."

"Just flirt with him a little bit. It's simple he walks in you smile, wink, just a little. You do it for everyone else why not him."

"I like my visceral organs where they belong inside my body."

"You're being a bit dramatic."

"You want me to hit on Regina's boyfriend. You my friend have lost your damn mind. If she even finds out we were talking about him she will flip. My heart will be in her hand and crushed to dust so fast it isn't even funny." Ruby dramatically lifted one hand up and making a crushing motion with it. Then gripped her chest and pretended to die, flopping down in Emma arms.

"Cute," Emma said sarcastically then pushed Ruby away.

"If you want to prove he is such a bad guy, you hit on him. Not like it would be the first time you stole one of Regina's boyfriends."

"This isn't a game Rubes. He's not really Daniel. This is some sick trick Gold did to her so she would leave."

"Ok, I don't understand the problem, she is happy and being much nicer to everyone."

"It isn't real Rubes, eventually everything is going to come apart."

"And you care why?"

"She is Henry's mother and he will miss her, and what kind of loser guy makes you pick between him and your child, only an ass." Ruby stared at the blonde for a minute.

"Emma, what kind person picks the loser guy?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that; she was a total mess after her Mom died. No one was there for her, and she was so desperate for love. If Henry or I had just checked on her, during that time. I know she wouldn't have fallen for one of Gold's little mind games. Henry is going to lose his Mom and it's all my fault." Emma said putting head face down on the counter.

"The way I see it, everyone gets their Happily Ever After. You and Neal can finally raise your son and Regina can finally get her prince. Snow and David don't have to constantly worry the Evil Queen is going to come back in search of her vengeance. For once maybe Gold just wanted to make everyone happy."

"No, this is all wrong."

"Oh look who just walked in all alone." Daniel came in and smiled at Ruby.

"Mrs. Lucas dose this establishment sell the new paper."

"Stable Boys can read." Emma whispered to Ruby sarcastically with a raise eyebrow as Daniel approached the counter.

"Ms. Swan what a pleasure."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." Emma flashed a fake a smile and Ruby shot her a look.

"Here you go, that will be $1.00." Ruby smiled and handed the man the paper.

"Thank you," Daniel nodded smiled down at paper and walked out. Emma watched a confused look plastered on her face the whole time.

"Why do you look like you're totally lost?"

"He didn't look at your boobs once."

"What's your point?"

"Rubes everyone checks out your boobs. He is just not right, and what kind of guy who's been dead for 30 years is worried about current event. He's just not right."

"Your stretching Emma, Daniel probably just wants to get an idea of what this new world is like."

"That's the thing, I have been following him and he seems like he has been in this world his whole life. Or at least as long as everyone else."

"Emma maybe you should go talk to Archie, you starting to scare me."

"Maybe he is a Robot or something."

"Yep you really need to go see Archie. Gold's the last person who would use a Robot."

"Ruby there is something wrong with that guy."

"Obviously look at his true love." Ruby smirked, then turn to wait on a customer who came in.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina stood in front of the school. She knew it was best if she cut all her ties like Daniel asked, but she could not stay away no matter how hard she tried. All she wanted was a quick glance, just one.

"Regina." The brunette turned to see green eyes staring back at her. Emma was so close Regina could feel her breath on her skin. "What are you doing here?"

"I just…"

"Do you want to have dinner with us tonight?" Emma tilted her head and grinned up at the brunette who was intently starting at her.

"I can't…Daniel…. And I have plans." Regina stuttered and brushed a wild stand of hair out of her eyes. Emma only herd once the night she apologized.

"Right well then, I better get going." Emma started to walk away."

"Emma."

"I do want to spend time with…Henry. I can't, it's too hard."

"Why did you come here?" Emma turned around to face the brunette.

"I needed to see him."

"Come to dinner."

"Daniel won't…"

"What kind of guy makes you give up your kid? Come to dinner." Emma walked up to Regina and grabbed her hand. "Please, my parents are off in the woods, something about a second honeymoon and alone time. It will just be you, me, and our son."

"Ok."

Gold stood watching the woman awkwardly talking to each other. Shaking his head, they looked like two teenager asking each other out, instead of lifelong blood enemies. This would not due, not at all, if he was going to give Neal his Happily Ever and keep his son here in Story Brooke. This would not do at all. He was going to have a little talk with his creation and put an end to the nonsense.


End file.
